Family Reuion
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Johnny C is visiting his younger sister, when his three uncle's come for a "visit". Johnny learnst his homicidal tendances don't come from his mind but from his blood. Funny as hell. Don't read if u hate blood and charcter death.


**Me: WHEEE!**

**Nny (Growing annoyed.)**

**Me: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!**

**Nny: Grr (Grabs me by my hair.)**

**Nny: Why the Fuck are you jumping around like some sort of high as cheerleader!**

**Me: *:)* MY UNCLE'S ARE VISITING MY FAMILY REUION AND IM SO HAPPY!**

**Nny: O.o WTH r u happy about that?**

**Me:*looks ar readers devilishly* You shall soon learn why. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Enjoy! While your still alive ;) I don't own anything.**

* * *

(The Greatest Show Unearthed playing in background.)

We see Johnny C, SQUEE, Invader ZIM, Dib, Gaz, and Halley C hanging out at Halley's parents house.

Halley's dancing a creepy dance grinning for a unknown reason.

ZIM: Whats she so grinny about?

Gaz: Probably cause the musics up to high.

She stops dancing infront of her pals grinning a devilish grin.

Halley: FUCK NO! I'm so grin happy cause I found out me and Johnny's uncles are coming for a visit.

Johnny: Who? I don't remember having any uncles?

Me: Well you didnt even remember me when you first came here now did you bro?

Nny: Good point. But who?

Me: I'm not spoiling the surpirse. I can't wait though those three love me too pieces literally.

SQUEE: *Squee*

Halley's parents walk through the room.

Halley: Mom Dad? Aren't you guys gonna stay when Jay, Mike, and Fred come? *Puppy eyes*

Mom: Sorry Angel but you know how me and Fred get along, and your dad still owes your uncle Jay money. So..

*Run to the car*

Dad: JOHNNY YOUR IN CHARGE OF THE HOUSE TILL THOSE 3 PSYCHOS ARE OUT OF THE HOUSE MAKE SURE THE HOUES DOESN'T BURN DOWN!

*They speed off*

Halley: Assholes...

* * *

**Uncle Michael**

* * *

*The music gets louder*

Halley: Ooh there here!

*Runs to door with Johnny, ZIM, and Dib behind her.*

(Door creaks open. A GIANT man with a mechanics suit on and a white worn out white mask walks in with a large bloody kitchen knife in his hand.)

Halley *Grins widely* UNCLE MICHAEL!

Dib *Pales*

ZIM*Little afraid and instrigued.*

Johnny *Grins at the knife*

Halley *Hugs the mans lower torso and legs*

The man moves his large hand onto Halley's head and rubs it.

Dib: *Points at the man* HALLEY THAT MICHAEL MYERS!

Halley*Glares at Dib and stands*

Halley: Yea so?

Dib: HALLEY HE'S A KILLER!

Nny: Hey! I'm a killer. *points to himself*

Dibs thoughts: _OH CRAP I'M DEAD!_

Dib: Your stable Nny! But this guys killed 400 ppl.

Micheal glares at Dib darkly and a dark blue aura radiants off Michael.

Dib grabs his neck and passes out.

Halley: You'll have to exscuse Fathead he's an idiot.

Micheal doesn't seem affected at all.

* * *

**Uncle Freddy**

* * *

Dib screams.

Dib: GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!

ZIM: What on Irk is he screaming about!

Dib: AHHHHHHH *Deep cuts and gashes start appearing all over Dib's body*

Halley: *Grins*

(Music changes suddenly)

Halley walks around to where Dib's laying in field position.

Halley: 1 2 Freddy's coming for you...

Dib: AHHHH AHHHH *Cut inbetween the eyes.*

Halley: 3 4 Better lock the door...

Dib: AHHHHHHH *Cuts on his arms appear*

Halley: 5 6 Grab a Crucifex...

Dib: Gahh... *Stops flailing*

Halley: 7 8 Try and stay up late...

Dib: Uggh... *Cuts and pain seem to stop*

Halley: 9 10 Never sleep again...

Dib: AHHH! *Stabbed in the heart by a man that suddenly appeared*

Dib drops dead and man pulls out his hand that appears to have blades on his hand.

Halley *grins and whispers in Dib's ear* 1 2 Freddy's coming for you... *Closes Dib's eyes with fingers*

(Music ends.)

Freddy: Hahahaha... Good to see you again Angel.

Halley: *Looks at Freddy* Good to see you too Uncle Freddy.

* * *

**Remembering Johnny**

* * *

*Me and Freddy stand up and walk over to Michael, Nny, and ZIM*

Freddy: Micheal how's your mom?

Micheal *Gives Freddy a thumbs up*

Freddy: Good. *Looks at ZIM and Nny* And who the fuck are you two?

Freddy *looks at Nny* Wait a minute? Johnny?

Nny *Nods a bit uneasy*

Freddy: HOLY FUCK BOY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOU WERE A LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER! Now look at you! You look exactly like your father!

Nny: Thanks I think...

ZIM: HOW DARE YOU BUTTER KNIFE WEARING HUMAN! YOU DESTROYED ZIM'S ENEMY BEFORE I HAD A CHANCE TOO! YOU SHALL PAY!

Freddy looks at me annoyed and bored about ZIM.

Halley: *whispers* Scare him!

Freddy rests his knife hand on ZIM'S head cutting him a bit and picked him up by his antenaa's so he faced him.

Freddy: Listen here you little mutant fuck! I just came too visit my godchildren, thats all! So stop being a little Asshole and i wont' _kill_ you! Got it?

ZIM nods scared out his mind and is put down bleeding from his cuts.

Halley: Lets go in the kitchen with gaz and all them. I made some of my famous grillcheeses for every body.

* * *

**Yes I have a problem... :)**

* * *

*SQUEE runs into the room and hangs onto Johnny's legs scared.*

Nny: Squee what is it? Whats wrong?

Freddy: *grins slightly*

Halley: *Slaps over the head* Don't even think about it

Squee: W-we saw something o-out the window! I-its the boogeyman N-ny!

Halley: Actually Squee the boogeymans right here.*Points at Freddy* And I probably shouldn't of said that.

*Squee hugs Nny tightly scared of Freddy and Michael.*

Nny, Freddy, ZIM: Ya Think!

Halley rolls her eyes and walks over to Squee.

Halley:*patting Squee's back* It''s okay Squee. They won't hurt you. There like big teddy bears once you get to know them.

Squee *sees Dib's bloody corpse*

Squee: EEEEEEEEE! *faints*

Halley:*Shakes head* I knew I forget to do something.

Gaz walks into the room and looks at Freddy and Michael.

Gaz: Uncles?

Halley: Uncles.

Freddy: Wow she looks like you when you were younger. She's got the Game Slave and everything like you did.

Halley: Yea I know. So who wants lunch?

* * *

**(After Lunch and Squee regain conciousness.)**

* * *

Freddy: Nice sandwhiches Angel.

Halley: *Wrapping bandages around ZIM's head* Thanks Fredo.

Freddy: GOD DAMN THAT NAME!

Everyone laughs.

*Ties ZIM'S bandages.*

Halley: Hey ZIM can you grab me some paper and garbage from the house? Does anyone have a lighter?

Gaz: I do. *Pulls out small lighter*

ZIM: Why does Coal-girl need thoughs objects for?

Halley: I'm tired of Dib leaving blood in my living room. So I figured I burn his fathead body. That or stuff it for Alyssa's next BDay she'll love getting that as a gift.

Gaz: I would just burn him.

Halley: Kk. You wanna come watch?

Gaz: Yes.

ZIM goes grabs the paper and some carboard trash.

ZIM and Gaz take the paper, carboard, and lighter out there and leave the stuff on the table.

Halley drags Dib's corpse out by his feet and stuffs it in the burn barrel head first.

They crumple up the paper and stuff the carboard and paperbits around Dibs body and sides, most of the paper lands on Dibs head.

Halley lights the fire and they watch it burn for a few minutes.

* * *

**(Inside the house.)**

* * *

Squee: What are they doing?

Freddy: Burning that fathead kid's body.

Squee: EEEEEEE! (Runs into the living room)

Johnny: Don't scare him like that.

Freddy: It's my job Nny. *Takes a sip of coffee*

Nny: Well it's my jobs to protect him. *Turns from Freddy*

Freddy: What are you the kids guardian angel or something?

Nny: ... Probably both (Walks into the living after Squee.)

* * *

**(We walk back into the house, when... Uncle Jay!**

* * *

BAM  
BAM  
BAM

Halley: OOH! *Beam lines for door*

Nny: Who is it now? Hannibal Lector? Leatherface?

Halley: *giggles* No but... *Opens the door*

Jason Voorhees is standing at the door.

Halley : He does where a mask.

Squee's eyes widen as big as dinner plates.

Halley: UNCLE JAY!

Jason: ...

Halley hugs Jason.

Halley: I MISSED YOUSSSS!

Jason rubs my head.

Nny looks at all us annoyed and a bit freaked.

Nny: Okay first Michael Myers, then Freddy Kruger, now Jason Voorhees! How **MANY** maniacs am I related too!

Halley *Lets go of Jason*

Halley: A whole shit load. All from mom's side. Well actually Michael's dad's brother but that's different.

Nny: Again. HOW MANY!

Halley: Here I'll show you.

Leads to a door and opens it.

Halley: See?

Nny's eyes widen.

Before him are millions apon millons of demons, murders, reapist, and just down right scum of the earth.

They turn to face the siblings.

"HI NNY! HI HALLEY!" They greet simutaniosly.

Halley waves and quietly shuts the door.

Nny rests against the wall.

Nny: Wow...

Halley: Yea. Learning about you heritage is really fun.

* * *

**Heritage is fun to learn! LOL!**

**Anyway Johnny finds out he's related to Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, and Michael Myers. **

**I just did this cause I have three uncle's with the same names so I thought it'd be funny if the three biggest horror movie icons in the world were them. **

**So this little baby was born enjoy, and I don't own Creature Feature or Freddy's Coming for you.**

**I do not want this taken off.**


End file.
